onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Luck Be A Lady
"Luck Be a Lady" is the seventh episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 159th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on November 2, 2010. As the wedding approaches, Brooke tries to connect with Sylvia, while Julian looks for his best man at a guys' poker night. Meanwhile, Nathan struggles in his new job, while Haley's counseling abilities are challenged, and Skills returns to town with a new friend. Synopsis Plot Memorable Quotes :" Hey, I got an interesting phone call this morning. :"Yeah. Sorry about that. Jamie's been calling everybody about this frog he found." :"No, I.. Jamie found a frog? That's awesome." ::Clay Evans and Nathan Scott :"Hey, Clay. It's "J. J-man." :"Jamie. What's up, little man? I heard you found a frog." :"Um, no. It's Julian. Uh, Baker. Brooke's fiancé. The movie guy. We hung out in Utah.. Wait. Jamie found a frog? Um, anyway, uh, never mind. Um, I'm just having some guys over for poker tonight. You know, poker night. You busy?" :"No. Uh, not busy." :"Okay, well, I...I'll see you later, then. ::Clay Evans and Julian Baker :Listen to me... unless you want your baby to be born with a dent in its head the size of my fist, you had better start agreeing with me." :"Hear that, baby? That's auntie Brooke's way of saying she can't wait to meet you. Hmm!" :"Oh, wouldn't this champagne fountain look beautiful at your reception?" :"It's... not really my taste." :"Well, what kind of wedding doesn't have a champagne fountain?" :"Mine." :"Mine, either. I wish it did, though. I do. Brooke, it's so cool. Come on. This is like a fountain of happiness." :"Ahh. That's what I thought, too" :"You know, just excuse us for one second. I want to show Haley something." :"What did you want to show me?" :"The exit." :"Why?" :"I love you, but your hormones are not helping me right now." :"Fine. But go easy on her, okay? She's so excited for you!" :"You're doing it again! Go." ::Brooke Davis, Haley James Scott and Sylvia Baker Voice-over Music Featured Music: ' *'10 Years Older by Jarrod Gorbel *'Confessions Of A Girl' by'' Ry Cuming'' *'Daytime' by Jack Dolgen *'Get Down Tonight '''by KC & The Sunshine Band'' *'In The Morning' by'' Downpilot'' *'Old Haunts' by'' The Gaslight Anthem'' *'Still Around' by Eugene & The 1914 *'String Quartet In A Minor- Andante '''by ''Extreme Production Music *'Sunday Afternoon' by''' Rachael Yamagata *'''Ten Cent Pistol by''' The Black Keys *'The Piano Shake '''by ''Hammerwax *'''Together We're Never Alone by'' Right The Stars'' This episode is named after a song by Frank Sinatra. Opening theme song performed by Lucas Field. Trivia *This episode we find out how many characters got their nicknames. Mouth always commentated on the River Court games and one day Nathan came by, punched him in the face and told him he had a big mouth, and the name stuck. Skills is "good at a lot of things." Fergie's name is Ferguson. Junk's parents own a junkyard. *When Alex grabs the camera and starts interviewing Julian, she says, "Come on Clarice, quid pro quo." This is a reference to the 1991 Academy Award winning film, The Silence of the Lambs, in which Dr. Hannibal Lecter would only answer questions from FBI Agent Clarice Starling if she answered questions back, i.e quid pro quo. *Although credited, Shantel VanSanten (Quinn), Jackson Brudage (Jamie), and Lisa Goldstein (Millicent) do not appear in this episode. Episode References *Haley and Nathan mention "Always and Forever" their saying. *The boys talk about Chase being a Clean Teens. ("Season 4") *Alex refers to Julian when see took her clothes off in front of him and how nervous he was. *Alex talks about how you can see the ocean from Clay's bed referring to their one-night-stand. *Junk and Fergie refer to Lauren dating both Skills and Mouth. *Haley states how she didn't have a champagne fountain at her wedding and regets it. 8x07 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Sylvia Baker Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Erin Macree Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Mia Catalano